


一丝不挂

by damaye



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaye/pseuds/damaye
Summary: 魔力艾米亚与广告狗的烂俗爱情故事





	1. 1

1.  
库丘林从没想过事情会变成这样。  
他欠梅芙一个极小极小的人情而已，按照过去的经验，他得一整天跟在女王身后鞍前马后地照顾着，充当搬运工和司机，必要的时候还是形象顾问——他会给梅芙当一天的奴隶。  
这些比起她在工作上的霸道和专横，已经算是优待了。总的来说，梅芙对朋友很够意思，除了有点无伤大雅的恶趣味。可这次，库丘林真的感觉自己大大低估梅芙。  
现在的他坐在椅子上，手边有味道不错的烈酒，身边围绕着一群精心打扮的女人们，却提不起一点兴致。他在座位上扭来扭曲，心里说不出的别扭，感觉那些女孩困惑和调笑的眼神正集中在自己身上。这种羞耻和煎熬随着时间而增长，愈演愈烈。  
他们正在一个脱衣舞酒吧里坐着，等待节目开演。  
起先，库丘林得知他们要去一家脱衣舞酒吧，开心得不得了。他以为能看见那些丰满窈窕的女人在舞台上搔首弄姿，想想都觉得刺激。可一进去，他才发现舞台下坐着的全是女人们——画着浓妆的脸上带着不正常的兴奋和激动，对着舞台探头探脑，似乎在期待着什么。年长的女人还略有矜持，而一看便知道是刚刚毕业的女大学生们活像是发情的兔子。  
顿时，库丘林明白过来这是一个给女人看的脱衣舞俱乐部，便毅然决然地转头离开。梅芙一把将她的“奴隶”拉回来，强硬地拽到最靠近舞台的卡座里坐下。  
“梅芙，我错了，我不该和客户发脾气。我已经给那个人发了道歉邮件，语气十分沉痛严肃。所以这次就放过我吧……”库丘林不假思索地道歉，“让我回家吧，明天还要接待外请的律师……最重要的是，我一点也不想看这样的脱衣舞啊！”  
梅芙脸上挂着无辜的微笑，看上去像是一块蜜糖那样可口。然而她的眼睛却闪烁着不详的光芒，像是母狮子盯上了一只羚羊，让库丘林不寒而栗。她一面向酒吧的酒保招了招手，一面用甜腻腻的嗓音撒着娇：“我以为你会喜欢有人在面前宽衣解带呢，你不知道他们跳得有多好，有的时候还会挑选幸运儿上台，亲自感受他们充满活力的身体。”  
“对不起，还是让我感受女人柔软的身体吧……”  
“咦，我怎么听说你的手机里有许多男模的电话号码，而且常常和他们出入豪华的酒店。我见过他们中的几个，长得很好看，年纪小得不得了，那样的肉体尝起来一定十分鲜嫩。”  
“我喜欢的是纤瘦的男孩还有女孩！不是这些……这些……”  
一向能言善辩的业务经理突然不知道该怎么形容那些脱衣舞男们。在和梅芙进入这个小酒吧的时候，他刚好看见一些身材高大壮硕的男子进入酒吧。那时的库丘林正沉浸在丰乳肥臀的幻想中，以为他们只是这里的保安，心里还暗自奇怪这个低级的俱乐部居然有安保人员。  
现在的库丘林突然想到，那些男人有着晒到恰当好处的蜜色皮肤，英俊硬朗的面目轮廓，嘴角带着勾引和挑逗的笑容，眼神在女人堆中游弋，哪里会是保安该有的样子啊。  
“安心啦。”梅芙虚情假意地拍拍库丘林挎着的肩膀，“不如这次换换口味。”  
“还是算……”  
没等库丘林说完，周围的灯光突然灭了。两盏过于明亮的投影灯照在不大的T字舞台上，一个带着南方口音的男声及时响起来：“欢迎各位女士们来到我们这里！”  
一个身材极好的中年男人从舞台深处走出来，他浑身上下只穿着黑色的皮裤，头上戴着一顶可笑的牛仔帽。可他的出现让全场的女人们欢呼起来，全场可能只有库丘林在心里大骂，并且痛苦地闭上眼睛。  
“我知道你们不是来看我的……”男人沙哑的嗓音里竟然有一些委屈，女人们连连叫喊，库丘林也不知道她们喊个什么劲，“而我的男孩们早已急不可耐了！”  
说完这句话，这个男人就快速离开舞台。而另一些男人鱼贯而入，身上穿着特意修改过的陆军制服，站在舞台上踏着步。一阵强烈的军鼓鼓点，他们假模加样地学着士兵那样训练，喊着充满性暗示的口号，很快就借着各种各样的机会，急不可耐地甩到身上累赘的衣物。  
没过一会，这一群年轻男人们就赤裸了大半身体，好在重点部位还有布料挡着，不然库丘林确信自己会因为晕屌而死过去。他们摇晃着丰满的屁股，用手有意无意地扫过自己胯下，不然便是抖动坚韧的腰，模仿着性交的动作。  
库丘林感觉自己快死了，一双眼睛不知道往哪里放才对。而他身边的女人们一直在尖叫，不断地将绿色的美元扔到舞台上。  
接下来的情况变得更加精彩，脱衣舞男们跳下舞台，找到坐在前排的女人们，在她们身上大跳热舞，梅芙就是其中一位。梅芙清纯的脸上依然带着无懈可击的甜笑，没有像其他女人那样——期待中带着些许害羞或是尴尬。她似乎十分享受一个英俊男人来伺候自己，故意在库丘林面前，从粉色的手包里拿出三张钞票，大大方方地塞进男人的裤子里，手插得极深，另一只手还顺手拍了一下那人圆圆的屁股。  
库丘林觉得自己快瞎了。  
这不算完，这些男人来来去去又跳了好几只舞，穿着各种职业的制服，招摇撞骗地“工作”。不少女士被请上台，感受舞者们火一般的热情。她们有的不断尖叫着，有的几乎要背过气一样，不过她们的眼睛紧紧黏在那些舞者的身上。  
库丘林冷漠地看着这一切，几乎要瘫软在座位上。他一口接一口地喝着闷酒，仇视地瞪视着从眼前走过的任何人，包括梅芙。而梅芙似乎满意这样的库丘林，自顾自地点点头，突然起身来到爱尔兰人的身后，捞起那条长长的发辫，用发尾扫着库丘林的面颊。  
“我亲爱的小狗狗，对这个脱衣俱乐部还满意吗？我可喜欢这里了，尤其最后一个舞者。以我对你的了解，你会非常喜欢。”  
“别他妈叫我小狗狗。”库丘林拍开梅芙不安分的手，厌烦无比也有气无力地回答：“走开……”  
“真是没有绅士风度，不过身为一个淑女，我不会计较的。我去补妆了，看好这个好位置，我的好狗狗。”说完，梅芙特意拍拍库丘林毛茸茸的头发，然后快步穿越拥挤在一起的卡座，消失在黑暗之中。  
库丘林烦恼地用手撑着下巴，心里不断地后悔为什么当初非要赶走客户，不然也不至于落到今天这样的境地。  
这时，这群风骚的脱衣舞男们总算离开了舞台，而那名主持人再一次出现在众人眼前。他先是用意味深长的话挑逗着在场所有的女人，女人们也很配合地欢呼，只有库丘林从鼻子里轻蔑地哼了一声，然而这个动静被喊叫淹没了。  
“今晚的表演即将尾声，这可能是今天唯一的遗憾，但是接下来出场的舞者将会让我们所有人都不再遗憾……”  
主持人故弄玄虚地对着麦克风嘀咕着，却成功地炒热了有些低迷的气氛。在欢呼中，他又退场了，也带走舞台上所有的灯光。漆黑之中，库丘林隐约看见舞台中央出现了一个人影。舞台四周的彩灯渐渐亮起来，这个舞者也跟着显露出来。  
舞者戴着爵士帽，压低的帽檐只让他的下半张脸露出来，黑色的长风衣将整个人包裹的严严实实，不肯露出一点肌肤。库丘林离舞台不能更近了，也只能看到舞者帽檐下深色的面颊，以及戏谑又自信的微笑。  
女人们先是安静了一秒钟，紧接着便是震耳欲聋的叫喊，比哪一个舞者上台都要响亮。库丘林这才意识这些女人们或许只是为了看这个舞者才来到这个小破脱衣舞俱乐部的。  
音乐适时地响起来，飘渺的女声伴随着鼓点从音响里放出来，听上去更像是性爱中慵懒的呢喃和呻吟。男人随着鼓点动了起来，舒展着修长的四肢，扭动腰肢，举手投足之间透着难以言表的性感。

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
从我走路的姿势你可以看出  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk  
我是个大忙人没时间来陪你谈吐  
Music loud and women warm  
音乐响、女人暖  
I've been kicked around since I was born  
从小就没有存在感、被使唤

男人慢条斯理地解开风衣上的腰带，然后舒展宽阔的双肩，让风衣自动从身上滑落下来。他上身几乎什么也没穿，脖颈上只挂着洁白的假领子，上面系着黑领带，深色的肌肤暴露在外。舞者的胸膛很结实，腰腹的肌肉跟随动作颤动着，上面似乎挂着一层薄薄的含税，在艳俗的舞台灯光下多出一分光泽。  
他的大腿被一条油亮亮的皮裤包裹着。皮裤并不宽松，能够让人轻松地看见舞者富有力量的双腿。舞者转过身，随着韵律摇摆自己的臀部，皮裤亮泽的光点在滚圆的屁股上活动着，使在场的所有人都移不开视线。而这条皮裤的裤腰堪堪挂在男人紧致的腰间，微微弯腰就会露出股沟。那条细长的黑领带跟随舞者的动作，像是一条慵懒的蛇，在男人的胸前游走。舞者挥舞着充满肌肉的手臂，跟着鼓点摆动着。  
他的舞姿的确诱惑，但少了许多其他舞者刻意的淫欲。

And it's all right, it's okay  
没事没事  
And you may look the other way  
你换个角度看看  
We can try, to understand  
我们可以试着去理解  
The New York Times' effect on man  
纽约城对人的魔力

歌曲过半，舞者总算想起来头顶上的爵士帽子。他把帽子扔进人群中，引来一阵阵欢喜的尖叫。男人嘴角的笑容一直没有变，骄傲地抬起头，面对悬挂在天棚上的投射灯以及黑暗中的观众们。他有一头柔软的白色短发，也不知道是染得还是天然的。眉宇和鼻梁的轮廓很深，若不是蓬松的额发柔和这过于锋利的线条，便显得太过严肃又老气，让人无法亲近。  
那双眼睛十分独特，或许是因为过于强烈的舞台灯光照射下，库丘林竟然无法分辨那是什么颜色的瞳孔，只知道那双眼睛的颜色很浅。那双浅色的眼睛有些轻佻地环视周围，并没有停留在任何一处。他转过身，夸张地舞动身体，后背的肌肉扭动着，展现男性躯体的力量，其中还参杂着一些妩媚。  
库丘林突然很想知道，这人的腰摸起来会是什么感觉。

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
无论你是什么角色  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
都得努力活着  
Feel the city breaking and everybody shaking  
城市在碎裂、人心在颤动  
Stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
继续活着、继续活着  
Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
努力努力活下去  
Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, stayin' alive……  
努力努力活下去……

歌曲结束，男人落落大方地鞠躬行了礼，便走开了，甚至没有理会洒在舞台上的钞票。他没有试着取悦任何一个顾客，更没有邀请观众作为舞伴来增加舞台效果，仿佛跳舞是他唯一该做的。  
而库丘林的眼睛从一开始就不曾离开过舞者，甚至目送舞者优雅地离开舞台。他头一次发觉健壮的男人跳起舞来也可以如此诱人。果然梅芙是了解他的，知道他喜欢什么类型的，但库丘林决定否认这件事——他可不能再被梅芙抓住把柄了。  
见之后没什么好看的，库丘林又兴趣缺缺地瘫坐在椅子上，发觉梅芙一直没有回来。他心想梅芙为什么这么久还没有回来，就转头向四周看看，正看见梅芙站在自己身后。库丘林惊出冷汗，心中祈祷梅芙只是刚刚到而已。  
“啊……果不其然。”梅芙笑着歪歪头，用手指拨弄库丘林的银耳坠，“不如我们待会把他叫过来呀？给我们单独再跳一段。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
不知道是喝醉了，还是梅芙的力气不像个女人，库丘林被生生扯进小包间当中，全程毫无还手之力。他晕晕乎乎地跌坐在过于柔软的沙发上，还弹了两下，感觉自己好像是一只不受宠爱的布娃娃，让梅芙随意地扔进床铺上。  
而梅芙女王优雅地坐下，饶有兴致地看着库丘林。  
“你要干什么……”  
“叫他过来啊，还能干什么？”梅芙说的格外理所应当，“不过麻烦的是，这里的男人们只接待女客人。”  
库丘林无奈地用双手掩住发红又发烫的脸，眼前的黑暗让他悸动的心稍微平静了一点。然而没过多久，那个深色皮肤的舞者又开始在他脑海里翩翩起舞，浅色眼睛深情地注视着自己……  
他仿佛触了电，立刻正襟危坐起来，在心里大叫一声操。  
“梅芙，我错了，放过我吧。”  
“你又没做错什么，为什么那么委屈呢？”梅芙不给库丘林任何反悔的机会，笑眯眯地叫来侍者，故意塞了不少小费，大声地要求着，生怕在卡间里的另一个人听不见。“最后出场的那个脱衣舞男呢？我的朋友非常喜欢他，希望能见见他。”  
侍者的长相和身材都不比舞者们差，但深色的眼睛总在眼眶里乱晃，看着叫人不舒服。他先是看看喜滋滋的梅芙，又望望痛不欲生的库丘林，便这么回答：“我没法保证他愿意来见一个硬邦邦的男人。小姐，我们这里不是给基佬提供服务的地方，出门左转有个不错的Gay吧，说不定能给你的朋友提供更好的人选。”  
“没关系，他就是喜欢把直男掰弯。不用担心钱的问题，他家里特别有钱，绝对不会亏待那个舞者的。”  
“别听她胡说，我没钱！我也不喜欢把人掰弯！”  
梅芙突然亮出手中的黑卡：“我可以借给你，利息友情价。而且你要是真不想见他，你早就走了，小狗狗。”  
这个女魔鬼得意地挥挥手，示意侍者离开这里，侍者只好无奈地耸耸肩，转身离开卡间。而库丘林目送侍者离开，觉得大概下半辈子得给梅芙做牛做马了。  
其实他完全可以立刻把侍者拉回来，要不然一溜烟从这个牛鬼蛇神出没的地方跑了。可他的身体黏在沙发上，心里可耻的期待和兴奋愈演愈烈。  
虽然很不想承认，但是库丘林在看完整个舞蹈之后，的确是心动了——当舞者的眼睛扫过他的时候，库丘林几乎以为他的心脏会从嗓子眼里蹦出来，赤裸裸地掉在地上，让舞者随意地处置。这不是他第一次对男人心动，然而这种猛烈的程度却前所未有。  
不过毕竟年纪这么大了，不以为这就是爱。况且没有面对面地看到这个人，一切的喜欢只是人类大脑经过再加工之后的幻想而已。  
所有的胡思乱想汇成一句话，那就是库丘林非常想再一次看见舞者。  
他们等的时间并不长，可库丘林却觉得分外漫长。他的老毛病有点犯了，焦虑起来就不断地踮脚，然而这个举动只会叫他更加焦虑。梅芙倒是自得其乐地摆弄着手机，不知道在看着什么，发出一串奇怪的笑声，让库丘林鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
“你在笑什么？你不会给我拍了奇怪的照片吧？”库丘林这么说，挪动屁股向梅芙靠近，手伸向那个粉红外壳的手机，想掰过来瞧瞧。  
也就在这个时候，门被人推开了。褐色皮肤的舞者从容地走进来，居高临下地扫视面前的两个人。库丘林顿时傻在那里，不知道该不该把自己摆回原位。  
舞者比库丘林预想的还要高大健壮，一出现在狭窄的卡间里，空间立刻变得捉襟见肘。他似乎卸掉脸上的淡妆，健康的皮肤在暧昧的黄光下尤为引人注目，双眉之间有一道犁出来的深沟，让之前展现出来的挑逗和诱人全都消失不见了。而那双让库丘林分辨不清的眼睛原来是深灰色的，如同乌云滚动的天空。他没来得及换掉衣服，身上挂着一件黑色的衬衫，胸膛大片大片地露着。库丘林的眼睛直接黏在那上面，动都不动了。  
或许没有绚丽的灯光，舞者失去一些刺眼的光彩，却更像是一个可以碰触的真人。  
他最终将目光集中在僵硬的库丘林，轻佻又骄傲地哼了一声，低沉的声音从他的喉咙里传到库丘林的耳边，浑身又酥又麻。库丘林开始感觉到脸上慢慢热了起来，估计自己过分苍白的皮肤必定会红到透顶。  
“是你叫我吗，小子？”  
舞者的嗓音相当动听，让库丘林的脖颈又是一阵电击一般的战栗。  
库丘林知道自己该说点什么，然而所有的想法在脑子里转了好几圈，也没想出说什么才最合适、最让人印象深刻。他算是个经验十足的老手，不知怎么地就在舞者的面前破了功，活像是一个躁动的青少年。刚刚才平静下来的心跳再次不安分地加速，甚至叫库丘林以为他年纪轻轻就会心脏病突发而死。  
梅芙大声地叹口气，舞者的注意力来到她的身上。舞者的眼睛一离开库丘林，库丘林感觉自己又能呼吸了，心底却可耻地涌现些许失落。  
“真对不起，我竟然忘记这里还有一位可爱的女士。”  
在面对梅芙的时候，舞者脸上的戏谑不见了。他温柔又绅士地牵起梅芙的手，用眼神询问了一下才亲吻梅芙的手背，但嘴唇没有真的碰触那只手。这一切的动作十分熟练，得体又谦逊。  
没有哪个女人不会为这样的男人动心吧，即便像梅芙这样口味清奇的魔头看上去也很受用这一套。  
梅芙得到了必要的关注，便满意地点点头。她对着舞者无可挑剔地微笑，如同乖巧的富家小姐：“是我叫你来的，帅哥。我朋友很中意你，不如在他面前再跳一支舞吧？”  
舞者挑起一边的眉毛，什么也没说。  
“虽然说起来很奇怪，但是请你在我面前，给我的朋友跳脱衣舞。”  
梅芙说出的每个字都像是钢针一样扎在库丘林所剩无几的自尊上。如果不是舞者在这里，库丘林大概会像终结者那样给墙上打出大洞，然后以三百迈的速度飞奔出去。  
“可是这里不是给基佬的俱乐部啊，要是给你跳舞，我倒是很乐意。”舞者无奈地摊摊手，“抱歉，这不符合规矩。”  
“那让我好好想想，嗯……”梅芙思考片刻，突然想到了一个好点子，眼睛里闪烁着不详的光芒，“你就当我和很多性无能的老头一样，更喜欢欣赏别人做爱，尤其男人和男人做爱。我确信你们之前遇到不少的女顾客了，所以不要跟我说不。”  
“真的要这样吗，这位小姐？”  
“随便你刷，甜心儿。”梅芙把那张黑卡塞进舞者的裤腰里，还拍了一下他的屁股，催促舞者赶紧干活，给她展示一场好戏。  
看到有钱入账，舞者仍有些闷闷不乐，使得库丘林忐忑不安。他转头瞪向不知所措的库丘林，毫不犹豫地走过去。而库丘林不争气地往后靠了靠，只能眼睁睁地看着舞者突然跨坐在他的大腿上。  
两个人亲密地靠在一起，像是一对在树下幽会的情侣，身体之间仅有一点点空隙，而这空隙是舞者刻意制造出来的，若有若无地撩拨着库丘林此时格外脆弱的神经。  
他的发丝不经意地扫过库丘林的额头，一股好闻的柑橘味儿混着香草味传了过来。库丘林不懂香水，但还是知道这不是一个脱衣舞男该有的香水味——太稳重了又太有安全感了。他们的胸膛并没有贴在一起，然而库丘林能感受到从空气那一端传来的热力，还有来自大腿上的体温，以及实实在在的重量……  
没等晕头转向，库丘林先是忍受不了地立刻大叫起来：“操，你沉死了！你到底是有多重啊！”  
“一百九十磅。”舞者嘲讽的笑容在此时格外刺眼，说完之后又故意地在顾客的大腿上掂了两下。  
库丘林感觉这又高又壮的男人坐上去没一会，双腿就失去了知觉，对舞者的好感随之荡然无存，心里不断念叨着：还是又小又瘦的人更可爱！  
想到这里，库丘林便打起退堂鼓，抬手想推开舞者，可舞者并没有就此罢休。他猛地抓住库丘林抗拒的手，然后不可违抗地引领那双手搭在自己的臀部上。库丘林不再挣扎，任由舞者带领他的手划过圆润的弧度，一路向上，深入舞者没有系上纽扣的衬衫中，来到舞者的腰间。  
我的老天，他怎么知道我想摸这里！  
也在此时，舞者缓缓扭动他结实的腰，随着无声的鼓点摆动着，让库丘林的手掌能够感受到从肌肉透出来的活力。即便这里只是一个狭小的卡间，天花板上挂着单调的黄色日光灯，他的观众仅仅是一个自己看来毫无魅力可言的男人，舞者依然富有韵律地扭动着，仿佛已经沉浸在早已准备好的音乐当中。  
他的眼神中注满了神情和温柔，让库丘林产生无限的错觉——他是属于我的。但硕果仅存的理智正不断提醒库丘林，别太用心了。不过他终究败给强烈的欲望，把理智丢在一边，任由舞者带领自己的手向上延伸。  
与女人柔软的身姿截然不同，也和少年人单薄的肉体相差甚远，舞者的身躯更有力量，十分强壮——他是一个强者，不会屈居于人下。顺着肌肉的纹理抚摸着，在那饱满的胸膛上压下指印，库丘林能够体会到前所未有的满足和征服的快感。  
他向来喜欢软绵绵的女孩，或是瘦巴巴的男孩，但舞者的出现无疑为库丘林开启了一个新世界，如此电光火石又毫无预兆。  
自然而然地，舞者一面磨蹭着库丘林，一面将双手搭在他的肩膀上，轻轻抚弄男客的脖颈。他发现库丘林的脑后有一条发辫，就不客气地抓在手里，有意无意地拉扯着。这力度刚刚好，库丘林没有感觉到疼痛，却不得不抬起头，仰视着他的舞者。  
舞者先是注视库丘林的眼睛，之后浅色的眼珠下移，盯上库丘林的嘴唇。库丘林探头去索吻，舞者偏过头拒绝了。不过他没有彻底离开，而是用鼻尖蹭了蹭库丘林的鼻子，如同一对情侣那样耳鬓厮磨着。  
然后，舞者偷偷地在库丘林的耳边，用微弱的气息说：“你顶到我了，亲爱的。”  
说完，他轻轻啄了一下库丘林的银耳坠，像是一道旋风从库丘林的身上起来，带着梅芙的信用卡利落地离开卡间。  
库丘林则愣在原地，仿佛一口气卡在嗓子眼里，出不来有下不去，十分难受。  
他感觉自己的胸口和老二都要为这个舞者爆炸了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
“他妈的……”  
库丘林捧着头痛欲裂的脑袋，摇摇晃晃地从床上坐起来。他的四肢软绵绵的，怎么也使不上劲儿，眼皮像是被人缝上了一样，用尽全身力气才勉强开启一条缝隙。  
窗帘没关，强烈的阳光就直接照到他的脸上。库丘林仿佛成了畏光的狂犬病患者，捂着眼睛发出困兽一般的哀嚎，整个人重新倒回床上。  
他此时的大脑如同过热的CPU一样，记忆一片混沌——自己昨天晚上是怎么回家的？  
大脑里只记录着一些片段，库丘林不得不凭借被宿醉掏空的智慧来推断着。  
被那个脱衣舞男戏耍了一阵之后，他的老二都硬了却没人照料。为了能挺胸抬头地走出去，库丘林只好到厕所给自己撸了一发，心里边的欲火却难以平息，烧的他脊背麻痒痒的。  
这幅色急的窘态可不能让梅芙看见，不然有的他哭的时候。无奈之下，库丘林只好先叫辆车把笑嘻嘻的女魔头塞进去，赶紧打发走这个魔头。然后他真的到侍者推荐的基佬夜店去找乐子，期望能找个跟舞者相似的人来一炮，断了这个无聊的性幻想。  
库丘林心里有种感觉，就是绝对不能和这个脱衣舞男扯上关系，不然可能他后半生都麻烦不断。  
他在群魔乱舞的基佬酒吧里兜兜转转半天，遇到不少有趣的人，里面不乏一些秀色可餐的少年人，细瘦的手臂和娇弱的腰身让人浮想联翩。可库丘林就是提不起一点兴致，满脑子装着的全是舞者健壮的身体，深色的皮肤，还有那双略带轻蔑的灰色眼珠。  
最后的结果就是他喝个烂醉，对他有意思的人一看到这个醉汉也就纷纷逃开了，至此记忆就开始变得模糊起来。好在他有个神奇的能力，就是总是能把这副被酒精灌满的身体安全地送回家去。  
大概是因为在外面喝醉太多次了，他不得不练就这么一个特别实用的本领。  
想到这里，库丘林大大地叹息一声，转头看向放在床头柜上的电子钟。他的眼睛一片模糊，过了好半天才对上焦，看清钟表上的时间——十点多了，而他本应该在九点的时候出现在公司里。  
库丘林现在的心里什么都没了，除了一个大写的操。  
可想而知，他一路连滚带爬地收拾自己身上残存的酒气，又急急忙忙地逃出家门。库丘林都顾不上宿醉带来的头疼，以及肿胀的眼睛，骑着摩托车一路呼啸着去往公司。  
然而当气喘吁吁地到了公司，迎接他的不是梅芙皮笑肉不笑的脸，而是员工们诡异的眼神。所有人只要一见到库丘林苍白又虚弱的脸，就是一副拼命憋笑的模样，不然过来拍拍库丘林的肩膀，无比同情地看着他们的上司，但脸上更多的是幸灾乐祸。  
怎么回事？！  
直到他的助理出示一张照片之后，库丘林才明白这一切都是怎么回事。  
“库丘林，梅芙今天早上给我们所有人群发的。”助理的脸上挂着一副僵硬的同情，嘴角上扬的弧度出奇的讽刺。  
照片似乎没对好焦距，看上去模模糊糊的，但并不妨碍镜头里的两个人尽情的缠绵——两个男人脸贴着脸，胸膛贴着胸膛，紧紧抱在一起。曝光过度冲淡不少当时的暧昧，竟然多了几份温馨。他们两个人如同沐浴在阳光之下，如同普通的情侣那样温存。  
其中的一个主角有着显眼的蓝色长发和红色眼珠，身份不需要再去质疑了。再看另一个男人，正偏头靠在库丘林的肩膀上，只能看清他的下巴和嘴角的笑意。  
库丘林不得不承认梅芙这个魔头不愧是摄影出身的，不仅把偷拍的窥私感做到极致，还带着点令库丘林这样的人感到恶心的唯美——或许对别人很受用。而最关键的就是，她丝毫不保留任何库丘林的隐私，倒是把别人保护的很好。  
他妈的。  
“原来老大你喜欢这种类型的啊……”助理贱笑着，用手肘撞了撞库丘林的胸口，“我以为你喜欢纤细弱小的呢，好满足你的保护欲呢。我可记得那些来拍广告的模特看你的眼神，多么可爱啊。”  
这照片最起码得传播几个小时了，那时候的库丘林还在床上做梦呢。如果他现在要是不承认也没人相信，不如就这么应下来。反正他花名在外，债多了不愁。  
“偶尔换换口味嘛。”库丘林干笑了两声，转脸就问：“梅芙呢？”  
“女王殿下被顶楼的那些老板叫走开会了。”助理耸耸肩，“本来应该是你的，可是你迟到了。我劝你最好想想怎么办。”  
库丘林原本灰暗苍白的脸变得更加难看，顿时觉得自己的喉咙有点痒，有些不适地咳嗽了一声。梅芙最讨厌开会，以至于被玻璃围成的会议室一直都是空着的，不然就成了大家加班之后吃夜宵的地方——不到万不得已，这里绝对不会被使用的。  
所以决策层要求各部主管开会，都是库丘林这个二把手去应付一下，而其他部门已然见怪不怪了。  
这下好了。等梅芙回来，他可有的受了。  
“该死……”库丘林烦恼地抓抓不能更乱的蓝头发，“还有什么其他的事情吗？”  
“向公关部借来的法律顾问到了，但是应该来接待他的人不是去开会了，就是还没到。”  
助理坦荡地直视库丘林一脸死相的宿醉脸，好不委婉地说着，让库丘林有些羞愧地缩了缩脖子。  
一般来说，广告部用到法律顾问的时候很少，但这一次他们是和一个时尚大厂合作，必须慎重一点。梅芙和库丘林商量了一下，决定从公关部那边请来一个法律顾问审核合同，免得出不必要的问题。  
“什么时候到的？”  
“非常准时了，九点半就出现在门口。”  
库丘林看了自己的手表，现在快十一点了。  
“人呢？”  
“会议室里。”  
库丘林看向会议室，有一个高大的男人坐在会议桌的中间，手边摆着一个正在运转的笔记本电脑，还有一些合同的复件。他背对着他们，叫库丘林没法看清他的脸，只能看见他的后背，还有白惨惨的头发。  
“是个老头吗？”库丘林问着，又感觉上年纪的人没法拥有那样挺拔宽厚的肩膀。  
助理听到这话就笑了：“怎么可能，人家长得可帅了，不比我们请来的模特差呢。”  
库丘林被勾起了好奇心，于是打发走他那个愿意多嘴的助理，直接推开会议室的玻璃门，走了进去。玻璃门带动的微风惊扰了认真工作的法律顾问，让他回头看向门口。  
两个人刚好四目相对，看清了彼此的模样。  
法律顾问皮肤黝黑，眼睛却是惊人的灰色。高挺的鼻梁上挂着一副黑色的细边眼镜，而眉头紧锁着，看上去有些严厉，但这丝毫不影响他的魅力，反而显得十分禁欲。他穿着深灰色的西装外套，打着中规中矩的黑色领带，衬衫则是骚包的红衬衫，整个人带着一股难以形容的贵妇气息。  
最重要的是，他和昨天晚上的那个脱衣舞男长得一模一样，只不过是用发胶把刘海固定到头顶上而已。  
库丘林的眼睛有点发直，一时之间竟然不知该说什么才对。倒是那个顾问很自然地对库丘林点点头，打了一声招呼。  
“你就是广告部的主管吧？你好，我是公关部的法律顾问，艾米亚。”  
艾米亚的声音十分平稳，带着和陌生人说话应有的礼貌和疏离。即便听起来和舞者一模一样，库丘林也不敢相认。  
他的大脑本来就被昨晚的酒精掏空了大半，此时更是彻底停摆了，只能磕磕绊绊地回答艾米亚：“你，你好。”  
像是今天第一次认识库丘林那样，艾米亚并没有在意库丘林僵硬的表现，冷淡地伸出手来。而库丘林本能地握住那只手，机械地摇晃了两下。艾米亚的手有点冷，和舞者能在库丘林身上点火的手完全不一样。  
艾米亚摆了个手势，叫库丘林坐过来，洽谈他们需要商讨的正事。库丘林像是一个机器人，直挺挺地坐在对面，听着艾米亚一刻不停地说着，可是一个字都没听进去。  
这他妈是怎么回事？！是梅芙找人来搞我吗？  
想到这里，库丘林开始东张西望，看看梅芙是不是在暗处观察着他们，不然就是一些隐秘的摄像机在记录什么。艾米亚奇怪地看了一眼，并没有提出异议，继续向这个不称职的主管说出自己的法律建议。  
确定什么都没有之后，库丘林又细细观察起法律顾问的脸，想从中找出蛛丝马迹。也就在这个时候，他突然意识到自己昨天晚上喝了太多，根本没记住舞者更为具体的模样，满脑子装着的都是这具躯体的触感，还有诱人的轻笑。  
然而眼前的这个人被西装包裹的严严实实，领带一丝不苟地扎在颈子上，连一片多余的肌肤都不舍得露出来。脸上过分严肃的神情叫库丘林联想到天主教堂里的嬷嬷，每天不苟言笑的，动不动就会抓住哪个淘气包的胳膊说教一通。  
要是他能让我摸两把，我就会知道这是怎么回事了。  
库丘林又看看艾米亚挺阔的肩膀和结实的手臂，又想：  
但我想他不会好好地同意的。他打人一定很疼。  
库丘林正胡思乱想着，艾米亚也就说完他该说的话。  
也不管库丘林听进去多少，法律顾问就开始整理散落在桌面上的文件，合上电脑，看样子是准备离开了。想想也是，本来应该好好接待的外援居然被冷落了一个多小时，叫谁都不会脾气太好的。他能在这里安安稳稳地完成任务，已经算是有极好的涵养了。  
库丘林把心里的疑虑扔到一边，试图缓和两人之间过于紧张的气氛——他们以后还要和公关部打交道，这么闹僵了实在不好。于是他主动示好，快步走上前为艾米亚打开玻璃门，有些殷勤地说道：“非常感谢你的帮助，也十分抱歉，我们这几天有点忙。”  
艾米亚诚意欠奉地假笑：“没关系。以后若是还需要这方面的咨询，可以直接到公关部来找我，给我发电邮也可以。”  
“再次感谢你提供的专业援助。”库丘林厚着脸皮走到艾米亚的身边，一路没话找话地陪到电梯。一方面，他是想显得热情一点，另一方面也是想找机会试探一下这个艾米亚。  
“这是我应该做的。”艾米亚并不领情，冷淡地应付库丘林过度的热情。他按了向上的电梯键，抬头看着显示屏上的楼层数，似乎不愿意与库丘林有任何视线的交集。  
“临近午餐时间了，不如一起吃个午饭？”  
“不必了，我在这里耽误太长时间，回去还要做别的事情，没时间兴师动众地和不守时的人约会。”  
艾米亚说出这句话，库丘林只能在旁边干笑了，走也不是，不走又不是。  
他一点也不想再探究下去了，只盼着离这个咄咄逼人的法律顾问远一点——他就是和这些一本正经的人合不来。  
没过一会，电梯门开了，艾米亚果断地走进去。也只有在这个时候，他们能够大大方方地注视着对方，直到电梯门即将关闭。  
而在电梯合上的一瞬间，库丘林突然伸出手挡住了电梯门，问道：“你有没有和你长得很像的兄弟？”  
艾米亚只是摇摇头，没有张口问库丘林为什么这么说。他看上去就是对库丘林这个人毫无兴趣，甚至有些厌烦。  
“哈哈，好吧。”库丘林觉得自己大概把这半年的尬笑都用完了。  
“库丘林。”艾米亚仅仅是抬抬下巴，原本谦逊的气质荡然无存，变得高傲起来，却不惹人生厌。  
“什么？”  
“你昨天晚上，过得愉快吗？”艾米亚笑了，又是那副库丘林熟悉的模样。  
没等库丘林做什么反应，电梯门已经关上了。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
有那么一瞬间，库丘林特别希望扒开电梯门，然后把那个欠揍的脱衣舞男揪出来，接着、接着……  
接着该怎么办，打架吗？  
在特别生气的时候，库丘林的情商会立即回溯到他十六岁的年纪，但仅仅是那么一秒钟，他又冷静下来了。  
大家都衣冠楚楚地待在同一栋大楼里，为同一批资本家积攒财富，不大不小的也是稳定的中产阶级，每天人模狗样地自诩算是四分之一个成功人士，总不会因为这点小事坏了自己的体面吧。  
不过，比起和这个欠揍的法律顾问干一架，库丘林更想和他来一发。  
这种想法如此坚定，以至于他几乎忘了艾米亚如何捉弄自己的。一见钟情所产生的多巴胺已经开始起作用了，让库丘林恨不得立即动身去公关部那层楼，找出艾米亚好好“谈谈”——约出来吃顿饭，说些动听的体己话，虚情假意地推辞一番，接下来就可以去酒店开房，一直操到天亮。  
他不信艾米亚对自己没意思。在斗争一般的情爱关系里，这套欲擒故纵的招数已经不算是新鲜事了，对库丘林却尤为有效。就像他很多朋友说的，他比起对甜甜蜜蜜的爱情，更喜欢追逐和征服的乐趣。  
不得不说，艾米亚的出现使他沉寂许久的心真正跳动起来。瞧瞧这位假正经的法律顾问的装扮啊，简直像极了GV里一些喜闻乐见的剧情。库丘林一想到这里，就觉得自己的老二又开始不安分了。  
猎艳，真的是库丘林人生的一大乐趣。  
总而言之，先约出来。  
按照他的性格，一想到约人吃饭绝对会抬起屁股就去找艾米亚，奈何下午的事情实在太多，分身乏术。等到他再抬头想这件事，已经是后半夜了。  
梅芙一声令下，所有人都可以下班了，不由得发出一声舒畅的叹息声。库丘林的脸上却鲜有地流露出一丝遗憾来——公关部最近没啥紧急的事情需要处理，估计早就下班了。但他还是不死心地来到公关部的楼层，果不其然，人去楼空。  
面对黑暗中的桌椅，他心里的失落被无限放大，于是埋怨地踢了一脚旁边的垃圾桶。垃圾桶通的一声倒在地上，这声音在寂静的走廊不断漂荡，在寂静的夜里显得尤为刺耳。库丘林吓得哆嗦一下，又连忙蹲下来把垃圾桶摆回原位。  
心虚地抬头看看挂在高处的监控器，他决定把这一切的倒霉事都记在艾米亚的账上了。如此的蛮不讲理又心安理得，也就只有库丘林能干得出来。  
艾米亚，你可千万别落我手里，不然有你好看。  
一路叹着气，库丘林总算来到停车场找到他的机车，准备狂奔回家，洗一个几乎会烫伤皮肤的热水澡，给自己撸一管，然后躺在床上好好思考第二天如何将艾米亚约出来，完成他的伟大计划。  
轰隆隆的机车带着疲惫不已的库丘林冲出空荡荡的停车场，轰鸣声成为耳边的配乐，凛冽的秋风冲刷着他的身体。他一面吸着即将从鼻孔冒出来的鼻涕，一面沿着第五大道驶回家。离公司几个街口再右拐有一个酒店式公寓，库丘林就住在里面。  
此时的天空没有星星也没有月亮，像是一块黑沉沉的幕布，笼罩在纽约的上空，总算给这座过于躁动的城市带来一丝喘息的机会。平日拥堵的第五大道变得极为安静，几辆黄色的计程车如同孤魂野鬼一般在路上游荡着，让库丘林想起来他在洛杉矶看到的郊狼。  
当然，纽约的野生动物是极少的，在夜里出没的怪人倒是不少，库丘林就在这时看见了一个。那人靠在灯杆，一动不动的，身上的衣着倒是整洁体面，不像是随便就找地方睡觉的流浪汉。  
不会是加班到昏迷吧？  
库丘林顿时同命相怜起来，便把车停在一边，过去查看怎么回事。他蹲下来，把那个人扶正，一阵浓重的酒气就扑面而来，让库丘林大叫倒霉：原来是个醉汉啊！  
既然看到这么个醉汉，库丘林也不能这么不管。这年头里有太多喝醉的人不明不白地被抢了，顺便再把性命搭上。  
按照正常的流程，库丘林应该试着唤醒这个醉酒的人。但以库丘林丰富的醉酒经验，他知道即便叫醒了醉汉也是无济于事的。这人只会满嘴胡话，走路直接闯灯杆，最糟糕的是他极有可能吐在库丘林身上。  
于是他直接翻找醉汉的大衣，试图从里面找出皮夹或是有用的信息，看看能不能联系上这人的朋友。库丘林甚至没费神去看陌生人的长相，也不想看。反正醉汉的脸他比谁看的都多，时不时地就能从镜子里看到。  
折腾醉汉的时候，他的手劲儿没有分寸，使得醉汉的头接二连三地撞在地上，发出不小的动静。那人痛苦地哼哼着，像是死了一样的身体动了动，似乎有醒过来的预兆。库丘林叹着气，转头想去看看醉汉的脸，没想到迎面就是一拳。  
这拳头来得极快，一点也不像是醉汉能使出来的拳头，根本不给他躲过去的机会。它结结实实地打在他的眼眶上，顿时视野里全是金灿灿的小星星。鼻梁也跟着一酸，一股热流顺着鼻腔流下来。库丘林确信那绝对不是鼻涕。  
“操！”  
库丘林倒在地上，一面捂着眼睛，一面踉跄地爬起来，感觉天旋地转。他趔趄两步，才勉强站稳，回头再去看醉汉，那人居然扶着灯杆站了起来。在路灯下，醉汉的脸被彻底照亮了。  
居然是个熟人。不，不仅仅是熟人了，应该说是仇人。  
艾米亚白天里的斯文消失了，深色的皮肤被酒精搞得有些灰败，原本整洁的衣服让库丘林翻乱了，狼狈地挂在他的身上，颇有几分神似华尔街那些一夜破产的金融家们。  
他醉到认不出库丘林，很想恶狠狠地走过来，可踏出下一步就东倒西歪起来，险些倒在地上。库丘林看着这样的艾米亚，心里除了快意以外，还有点担忧。他不甘心地跺了跺脚，过去扶住艾米亚的肩膀。  
艾米亚却不知好歹地挣扎起来，力气极大，库丘林险些被他掀翻在地。  
“哎哎哎，你别动啊！你他妈都要走不动道了！”库丘林不得不架起艾米亚，双臂死死抓住醉汉的衣服。这让他们看起来像是在路灯下拥抱。  
艾米亚说了一串又急又快的日语，库丘林听语气也知道不是些好话。  
“说英文！妈的，你到底喝了多少！”  
“你是谁！到底要干什么！”  
“我是库丘林！就是早上被你戏弄的那个倒霉蛋！更倒霉的是，路边遇见你，还被打了！”  
“那你刚才瞎摸什么呢！”  
库丘林老脸一红，口气倒是十分理直气壮：“我他妈看看你皮夹里有没有你家住址！找人给你这个混蛋送回去！”  
听到这句话，艾米亚像是关上什么开关一样，突然安静下来。他眯着眼睛，打量一番库丘林的脸，大着舌头地说：“你的脸，怎么，费事？”  
“你打的！”  
“我打的？”  
艾米亚茫然地看着库丘林已经肿起来的眼睛，伸手轻轻碰了碰。库丘林有些躲闪，当艾米亚微凉的手指碰触伤处时候，他嘶嘶地吸着气。那双手仿佛拥有魔力，使库丘林满腔的怒火瞬间平息下来。  
“抱歉啊。”  
醉酒的艾米亚处在两种极端中，难搞的程度更是呈指数增长。前一秒还凶神恶煞，转眼间又温顺地像是一只猫咪，让库丘林无所适从。这倒不会使库丘林意外，联系到脱衣舞男艾米亚和法律顾问艾米亚，他坚定地相信这人有一千张面具。  
“呃……你能自己回家吗？”  
“大概可以。”艾米亚说着，轻轻推开身边的库丘林。他向前走了几步，走的还很直，库丘林几乎以为他已经醒酒了。但在下一秒，艾米亚就软倒在地上。  
库丘林站在原地愣了两秒，感觉自己像是看了一场极为精彩的表演。他慢慢地踱过去，试探地踢了艾米亚两脚，而艾米亚无动于衷，专心致志地扮演着一具尸体。他再凑近点，便听见艾米亚正发出隐隐的鼾声。  
“他，就这么，睡着了。”  
库丘林对着手机屏幕小声说着。  
按照他的性格，这句话应该是无比响亮的，可他害怕吵到隔壁的艾米亚，然后暴起把他再打一顿。  
面对艾米亚这样体格的选手，库丘林心里还是有些怵的。他三十好几，每天熬夜加班，极少有时间去健身房。年轻时候的莽劲儿随着岁月流逝，消耗得一干二净。而艾米亚的身材真的是让人无话可说，他还亲自检验过，力气也在刚刚领教过。  
手机屏幕里的梅芙根本没有正脸，库丘林只能看见女王大人的头顶。她该染发根了，粉色和黄色嵌在一起真是不怎么好看。  
“然后你就把他领回家了吗？”  
“那我能怎么办？也不能就扔在那里啊！操，我的眼睛好疼啊，我英俊的脸啊！他一定是我的克星吧！”库丘林嘀咕着，完好的眼睛却在眼眶里狡黠地转了转，又说，“明天我能请假吗？”  
“我看看你眼睛。”梅芙的镜头动了起来，只露出女魔头幸灾乐祸的眼睛。她应该是卸了妆的——即便和库丘林是多年的损友关系，也不给他看素颜的自己。  
库丘林哀叹着，把敷在患处的冰袋拿下来。他能通过手机的小窗看见自己的惨相——左眼又青又紫，肿的像是一颗大核桃，鼻子下面的血迹也没有擦干净。自从他过了二十四岁，从来没这么惨过。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，库丘林，你居然也有今天，哈哈哈哈哈！”梅芙狂笑起来，“另外明天不许请假，下午有另一个时尚大厂来人，你得接待。”  
“难道我这样鬼样子就能接待别人吗！”  
“不就是眼睛肿了吗？你先冷敷一晚上吧，看看明天会怎么样。实在不行，你就买个眼罩戴上，说自己长针眼了，就这样，我要睡觉了。”  
梅芙不给库丘林辩解的任何机会，立即挂断视频通话，而库丘林只能对着已经黑屏的手机咬牙切齿。  
他在这二十四小时里第无数次叹气，意兴阑珊地扔下手机，挪着步子来到卧室里。艾米亚正安稳地躺在库丘林的床上，即便没脱外衣，也不耽误他的睡眠。  
库丘林凑到近前，愤愤不平地看着艾米亚熟睡的脸，伸手揪住艾米亚的鼻子。艾米亚难过地皱起眉头，像小猪那样哼哼两声。见此，库丘林呵呵傻笑起来，好像这幼稚的报复行为就能够满足他了。  
“你要是像你睡觉时候这么乖，或许……”库丘林沉吟片刻，“或许我就不会动心吧。”  
他转眼看到紧箍在艾米亚身上的衣服，便有些粗暴地将那些衣服从醉汉的身上扒下来，随手扔在一边，只让艾米亚剩下一条短裤。他愤恨地想明天他是不是该说自己在路边把艾米亚捡回家，顺便强奸了一晚上。  
把不省人事的醉汉踢进床的更深处，腾出一半的空间，库丘林结结实实地倒在上面。他太累了，没有精力去想如何报复艾米亚，就和艾米亚一起睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
“醒醒，库丘林。”  
库丘林皱皱眉，懒散地翻了个身，把自己缩成一团。  
“库丘林，醒醒吧。你不上班的吗？”  
说话的人似乎有些不耐烦，力度不轻地推着库丘林的腰。库丘林跟着摇晃两下，决意地当一具尸体。  
“我今天三点多下的班，所以现在有充分的理由拒绝上班，亲爱的。”库丘林含含糊糊地回答，突然意识到本应该只有他的家里居然又冒出来一个人。很快，他的大脑叫他回忆起几个小时前发生的事情。  
于是库丘林只得转过头，不情愿地看向正站在床边的艾米亚。  
房间的窗帘被人打开了，不用脑袋想也知道这是艾米亚干的好事。而当事人就站在过于灿烂的阳光里，那双浅色的眼睛也在闪闪发亮，里面并没有库丘林所预期的不快，反而有些柔软的笑意。  
被发胶固定住的刘海悉数散落下来，乖乖地贴合在艾米亚的额头上。那副世故的模样不见了，站在眼前的仿佛是一个初出茅庐的大学生。他一身的行头倒是很搞笑，不知是从库丘林家里的哪个角落里淘来的——西装裤配着一件粉红色的花边围裙，里面却是真空的，线条优美的手臂露了出来，围裙的蕾丝绑带紧紧围在柔韧的腰身上。  
库丘林不由得多看了两眼，不知道自己该不该多嘴，这件围裙并不是用在厨房的，而是某次和前女友玩情趣play遗留下来的产物。如今那女人和一个法国富商结婚了，活的像是一个清纯的圣女，然而给库丘林留下这些糟糕的东西。  
他觉得还是不说为好。  
“你怎么没穿衣服啊？”  
“衬衫皱了。”艾米亚说得格外理直气壮。“你家有熨斗吗，或者挂烫机？”  
“我都是送洗的。这个公寓也不允许安装洗衣机，即便允许，我也不会用的。你看我像是会用那玩意儿的人吗？”  
“我想也是，连保持最低程度整洁都做不到的男人，是没有能力驾驭熨斗的。”  
“没错，有能力驾驭熨斗的人可以在喝醉的时候把人打成这个样子。”库丘林毫不留情，对着艾米亚指着自己肿胀的左眼。经过几个小时的休息，他的伤势没有任何改善。  
原本气势汹汹的艾米亚顿时变得有些退缩，但这只是一瞬间而已。下一秒，他又是那个咄咄逼人的法律顾问，仿佛挨打的是他一样：“如果你想诉求法律程序，我自然欢迎。我会赔偿给你应得的。”  
“免了吧，我的大律师，就当我做好事不小心被狗咬了。”库丘林懒散地打了个哈欠，慢悠悠地站起身。艾米亚极为配合地让到一边，靠在墙上看着库丘林伸伸懒腰，缓缓踱进浴室。  
“我不想欠你人情。”  
库丘林几乎要叉着腰仰天长啸了。他一面甩开身上的紧身四角裤，一面隔着门板和艾米亚喊话：“说一句对不起就那么难吗，大律师？”  
门外的人冷哼了一声，便离开了卧室。库丘林耸耸肩，直奔着浴缸而去。突然，他发觉自己的浴室似乎在一夜之间发生一些无法忽略的变化。  
原本躺在洗手池前的刮胡刀和电动牙刷回归到原位上，敞开几万年的须后水盖子终于被人扣上了，儿吹风机规规矩矩地放在架子上。镜子上的水渍让人擦得干干净净，库丘林清晰地看见自己的左眼是多么的恐怖。随意扔在角落里的脏衣服被整整齐齐地叠起来，放进形同虚设的洗衣筐里。而一些需要送洗的西装则被挂了起来，上面还套上了衣罩。  
保洁阿姨不是周六才过来吗？！  
联想到艾米亚身上的围裙，库丘林有了一种不祥的猜测——可能艾米亚真的发挥那件围裙的威力了。  
这才是刚刚开始。  
库丘林洗完澡穿上家居服，正举着吹风机弄干头发，散漫地走到客厅。当看到客厅里一派整齐无比又闪闪发亮的模样，他觉得手里的吹风机异常沉重。这种场景只会在保洁阿姨来过之后才会看到，不，甚至比那更好。之后如何判断这房间有多久没人收拾过，只要看烟灰缸上堆积的烟头有多少就知道了。  
而只用来烧水的厨房居然飘来阵阵食物的香味，艾米亚穿着那件可笑的围裙，背对着库丘林，围着电磁炉忙活着。他正掂弄着库丘林的摆设煎锅，背阔肌随着动作起伏着，看起来十分香艳，比库丘林看过的任何一个黄片都刺激。  
“你的冰箱里除了酒还能有点别的吗？”艾米亚无奈地叹息着，转身将煎好的培根和炒好的鸡蛋倒进盘子里。另一盘里也是这些内容，深红的培根躺在金灿灿的炒蛋旁边，正冒着热气，看起来很让人有食欲。  
艾米亚洗了洗手，将散发着香味的食物端到餐桌上，还有两杯咖啡——他居然煮了咖啡，极为自然地对库丘林说话，仿佛自己才是这个房子的主人：“我不知道你的培根和鸡蛋是什么时候的了，将就吃吧，死不了人。”  
库丘林像是梦游一样，来到餐桌前。他把吹风机随意放在一边，立刻收到艾米亚不赞同的目光，便听话地放在客厅的茶几上。在走回餐桌时，他意识到自己为什么要这么听话呢！这里明明是他的家啊！  
但是面对艾米亚做出来的早餐，库丘林肚子里的怨言都消失不见了。它们闻起来太香了，然而十分钟以前它们还是频临过期的冷冻食物而已，艾米亚到底是怎么做到的？库丘林也是会做饭的，然而做出来的东西只到人类填饱肚子的程度。  
他试探地将一小块培根塞进嘴里，感觉灰暗无比的清晨都要被这味道点亮了。  
“你在里面放了什么？！”库丘林又把一大块炒蛋放在嘴里，“你是玛丽波平斯吧，挥挥手就把一切都搞定，告诉我，你是不是会魔法？”  
宿醉的余威似乎依然没有过去，艾米亚一点食欲都没有，只是喝了点咖啡而已。他只是坐在那里，看着库丘林吃的喷香，嘴角的笑意更浓了。  
“怎么可能，我很早就被你的电话铃声吵醒了，之后就一直在打扫。我猜你的家对这里的保洁阿姨来说，是一个很大的负担。”  
一听到电话两个字，库丘林高涨的情绪就去了一半。他忧愁地皱紧眉头，却没有停止往嘴里塞吃的：“你不该接那个电话的。”  
“我也不想接，但你的上司梅芙相当执着，让手机连续响了半个小时。而更令我佩服的是，居然你就躺在床上一动不动，忘情地张着嘴，打着鼾。”  
库丘林决定忽略打鼾这个字眼：“梅芙说什么了？”  
“叫你今天必须上班，不能装死。”艾米亚难捱地清清嗓，“记得戴墨镜。”  
库丘林意有所指地看看面带愧疚的艾米亚，不过看在这家政的能力上，还是放对方一马。反正他知道艾米亚的底细了，不怕以后没机会讨回来。  
“那现在几点了？”  
艾米亚看一下自己的腕表：“八点一刻。”  
“好吧好吧……”  
库丘林加快往嘴里扒饭的动作，像是一口气就把那些食物吸进胃里，然后把嘴巴一抹，站了起来。  
“你准备怎么办，艾米亚，是去跳舞呢，还是去上班？”他笑嘻嘻地说着，走进卧室，并没有关门。他知道在客厅的艾米亚能够清晰地看见这一切：他是怎么脱掉身上的T恤和运动裤，换上一身精神的西装，就好像是在倒放脱衣舞的表演。  
很多人都曾经说过，他穿西装时的模样可以让一大堆人倾倒。  
“你最好借我一件衬衫。”  
库丘林偷眼去看艾米亚，发现对方转头看向别处。他有些遗憾地叹口气，卖骚不被买账的滋味不好受，又想到自己是这副鬼样子，勾引别人的难度大大提高，而这该怪罪给谁呢？  
想了九曲十八弯无解，他决定还是先给艾米亚找衬衫吧。  
“我怕我的尺码对你这种壮汉来说太小了。”  
艾米亚啧了一声，审视着搭在沙发上的旧衬衫，好像在思考能不能将就这一天。  
库丘林不死心地翻了翻，在最下层发现一件还没拆封的新衬衫。他看了一下尺码，发觉比平时穿的要大一些，或许适合艾米亚。于是他将这件衬衫扔给艾米亚。  
艾米亚解开围裙，坦荡地露出上身。和那天晚上色欲的诱惑不同，明媚的阳光让现在的艾米亚像是干净的大男孩，他神情认真的好像是在试穿人生中第一件正式的西装。  
但这不妨碍库丘林欣赏眼前的绮丽风光，心里并不带有任何性欲，只是简单地认为这样的艾米亚很好看。他又联想到整整齐齐的家和美味的早餐，不由得产生一种他们已经在一起很久的错觉。  
“刚刚好。”艾米亚系上扣子，“料子不错，剪裁也很好。”  
库丘林直勾勾地盯着艾米亚，三心二意地系着领带：“我也是会享受的人啊。”实际上他早忘了是谁送的这件衬衫，大概是某个已经不来往的炮友吧。  
听到这话，艾米亚却笑了：“当我看见你的须后水还有发胶，就知道你对自己有多不负责了。”  
“你对它们有意见啊？”  
“那些牌子真的很难用，须后水酒精味很重，发胶的味道很难闻。你最好换换，不然等过几年，你这副皮相就没法看了。”  
“闭嘴吧，脱衣舞男。”  
“脱衣舞男也是需要资本的，客户经理。你最好和我好好学学。”艾米亚骄傲地套上他的灰西装。这件白衬衫的效果并不如艾米亚原本的红衬衫，整个人显得平淡了很多。库丘林不得不承认艾米亚在穿衣审美上是比自己强很多的。  
“免了免了，我还是觉得做看脱衣舞的那个比较好。”  
“你上台估计也没人看。”  
“因为大家都在看你啊，如此火辣的法律顾问呢。”  
两个人就这么你一言我一语地蹭出公寓，丝毫不像是去上班的模样，也不在乎是否迟到。他们两个只要凑在一起，就不自觉地放慢了脚步，更专心和对方斗嘴上，仿佛智商回到十八岁以前。  
终于，库丘林想到什么，停止这一场幼稚的辩论：“你是开车去喝酒的吧？可是我没有找到你的车，把你这么一大坨运回来就够困难的了。”  
“大概被拖车公司运走了，我下班之后去取车。”艾米亚不是很在意，对着镜子一般的电梯门整理仪容，没了发胶的法律顾问像是一个实习生。  
“那你怎么去公司啊？”  
电梯到了，两个人走进去。舒缓又苍白的音乐响起来，并没有叫人感到很轻松。焦虑的一天才刚刚开始。  
“打车吧。”  
说着，艾米亚按下一楼的按键。而库丘林按下通往停车场的负一层，顺便取消了艾米亚的选择。他把手里的安全头盔塞进艾米亚的怀里，口气十分不耐烦：“走吧，我送你。”  
接下来的事情就很理所应当了。比如库丘林故意开的飞快，让艾米亚不得不抱紧库丘林的腰。比如库丘林故意绕了两圈，才分外不舍地开到公司门口。比如他们的告别也是用辩论来表达的，幼稚可笑到叫一位矜持的女士都笑出声来。  
之后就是昏天暗地的工作扑面而来，库丘林根本无暇多想他和艾米亚之间还能来点别的。他忘记戴墨镜，吓到来访的客户，只能顺嘴瞎编昨天晚上被劫匪抢了。  
期间，梅芙总是过来骚扰，笑眯眯地看着他，问这问那的，还透露自己打探来的消息——艾米亚人缘很好，为人特别稳重，有求必应。总之，实在很难把这些评价跟库丘林那晚见到的脱衣舞男联系起来。  
在梅芙第无数次找上门来，库丘林终于忍受不了地爆发了  
“你要干什么？！该说的我都说了啊！”  
“有人找你哦，小狗狗~”梅芙也不生气，而上扬的尾音让库丘林胃里沉甸甸的，“就是那个性感的脱衣舞男，稳重的法律顾问啦~”  
“他找我做什么？”  
“可能要处理你们之间的问题吧，比如这个。”梅芙点了点自己的左眼。  
“啊，我都跟他说过了，不需要的。”  
库丘林嘴上这么说，心里边却高兴极了——或许艾米亚是要请他吃饭吧，不然干点别的也行。他巴不得和艾米亚借各种理由多接触，成为脱衣舞俱乐部的常客或是有事没事就跑到公关部总不是办法啊，显得他太主动，活像是斯托卡的变态。  
梅芙在关键时刻非常给力，她动听的声音又在库丘林耳边响起：“快去吧，顺便因为你很不幸地被抢劫了，让你早退。”  
“那多谢了！”  
库丘林忙不迭地收拾东西，喜气洋洋的样子还真是像一只得到肉骨头的大狗。他十分得意，脚下也生风，脑中思考今天晚上该怎么向艾米亚讨回“公道”，虽然从律师那里讨来公道是件极困难的事情。  
一出部门，他就看见了艾米亚，笑容不自觉地冒出来。艾米亚也看见了他，并没那么高兴，而是一副公事公办的模样来到近前，开头的第一句话相当生硬，击碎了库丘林脑中的粉红色泡泡。  
“我钱包落在你家了。”  
操。  
库丘林还能说什么呢，只能乖乖领着艾米亚再次回到公寓，去找那个该死的钱包。他看着艾米亚翻找的背影，越想越气，感觉这拳头挨得特别不值。而艾米亚找到钱包之后，向库丘林感谢似的点点头，相当吝惜表现一点亲近或是歉意，仿佛早上那个艾米亚从没有存在过。  
“我会妥善处理我们之间的……”艾米亚停顿了一下，似乎在找一个合理的词汇来形容他们的关系，“问题。就像我早上说过的，我不会亏待你。”  
库丘林冷哼一声，猛地抓住艾米亚的手腕。而艾米亚没有挣扎，只是平静地看着库丘林，眼睛闪烁着，像是抗拒也像鼓励，叫库丘林一时之间分不清站在面前的是哪一个艾米亚。  
但不管是哪一个艾米亚，库丘林都不会放过。  
“那就用你这个人来好好赔偿我，大律师。”  
艾米亚毫不意外地笑了。  
“我还以为你不会说出口呢，库丘林。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
此时正值夜晚和黄昏交接的时刻，黯淡的夕阳透过落地窗将公寓的客厅照亮。一道光线将这里一分为二：上面是冰冷的蓝色，下面则是柔和的橘红色，但这条泾渭分明的界限正慢慢下沉，这里即将被黑暗所统治。  
站在光亮中的库丘林和艾米亚正凝视着对方的脸，试图从眼神中读取着什么——哪怕是一闪而过的抗拒，都无法逃过他们的眼睛。要是有一丝拒绝的意思，那么这一切都会结束，他们会礼貌地说再见，回到各自的世界中，就当做什么都没发生过。  
而当这道暧昧的光线从两人的脸上扫过，他们眼中的火热却愈发强烈，成为黑暗中不断闪烁的亮点。就这样，两人自发地走进对方的怀抱里，他们鼻尖相触，炙热的呼吸交织着，嘴唇轻轻地碰在一处，温柔地吮吸着唇瓣，仿佛是亲吻花瓣上的露水。  
艾米亚的嘴唇很软，可不像他平时骂人的样子。  
库丘林突然想到这里，于是睁开眼睛去看艾米亚，发觉这位在乐于放浪形骸的脱衣舞男竟然闭着眼睛，薄薄的眼睑微微颤抖着，暗色的面颊微微泛着可爱的红晕。他的样子温顺无比，火热的身体前倾着，几乎算是倒在库丘林的怀里。  
于是，库丘林探出舌头，轻轻舔了艾米亚微微开启的嘴唇。而艾米亚从善如流地张开嘴，允许库丘林的舌头进来。从此刻开始，略有温存的意味便荡然无存。  
库丘林猛地将艾米亚按在墙上，蛮横地抬腿挤进艾米亚的双腿之间。他的双手也十分不老实，一只用来将艾米亚的手腕牢牢地钉在墙上，另一只搂抱着艾米亚的腰，像是一条藏在树丛中的蛇那样，追寻着猎物，滑进西装的深处。  
艾米亚的嘴巴还被库丘林吮吸着，不由得发出一丝细小的惊呼，还没有被掌控的左手有些慌张地抓住库丘林的衣领，来保持自己的平衡。两个人紧紧贴着，过高的体温隔着衣物也不容忽视，让人有种会被烫伤的错觉。  
艾米亚被库丘林这么压着，动弹不得。但他并没有急着挣扎，反而放软了有些僵硬的身体，任由库丘林上下其手。原本紧抓着对方肩膀的手也慢慢松弛下来，滑到库丘林的后颈，轻轻地梳理着对方柔顺的长发，顺便将那根发环捋下来。发环沉重地掉到地上，发出清脆的响动，并没有盖过两人情动的喘息声。  
“最好对我温柔点，库丘林。”在亲吻的间隙，艾米亚笑着说，那双浅色的眼睛闪闪发亮，像极了黑暗中猫咪的眼睛，“我还要去跳舞，可不能有伤痕。”  
库丘林毫不客气地用大腿蹭着艾米亚隆起的裤裆，笑容里带着讨人喜欢的邪气：“你的眼神可不像你说的那样啊。承认吧，艾米亚，你很喜欢被人粗暴地对待。”  
艾米亚探出头，啃咬库丘林的耳坠。牙齿碰触金属的闷响通过肌肤和软骨传进库丘林的耳朵里，伴随而来的是艾米亚呻吟一般的耳语：“那就快来操我，我的身体早就为你准备好了。”  
接下来的动作就变得十分顺理成章。他们热烈地亲吻着，仿佛在吞食对方那样，舌头缠绕在一起。而在喘息的空档，双手也不闲着，拼命扒掉彼此的衣物。此时的皮带和衬衫扣子显得格外碍事，毕竟微微发颤的手指可不如平时那么好用了。  
通往卧室的一路上，地上全是他们散落的衬衫、皮带或是领带，一切用于白日里显示体面的伪装全部扔到一旁，坦荡地赤裸相见。他们带着过分灼热的眼神和急促的喘息，一同沉重地倒在床上。  
库丘林将艾米亚压在身下，先是像小狗一样舔着艾米亚的嘴角，亲昵地咬了咬他的下巴。而不安分的手抚弄着身下人饱满的胸肌，再沿着肌肉的曲线向下，摸到艾米亚微微勃起的阴茎。  
艾米亚闭着眼睛，甘愿承受库丘林的爱抚，轻笑了一声，那低哑的嗓音让库丘林感到一股微弱的电流刺痛他的心脏。他感觉艾米亚开始晃动髋部，就像是在舞台跳舞那样，顶弄着库丘林的阴茎，力度刚刚好，速度时快时慢，极好地取悦了库丘林。而他骨节分明的手也跟着变得无比下流，撸动库丘林的老二，让那根分量十足的阳具慢慢胀大起来。而库丘林并没有感觉到一丝满足，内心的干渴愈发强烈。  
“别以为这样我就能满足，亲爱的艾米亚。”  
他一面说着，一面不客气地挥开艾米亚在他身上四处作乱的手，有些粗暴地拉着艾米亚的手臂，带着那具火热的躯体翻转了个儿，让艾米亚漂亮的脊背出现在他的眼前。那深色光滑的肌肤正挂着一层又细又密的汗水，在柔和的灯光下发出微微的亮泽。  
库丘林不自觉地伸手抚摸到艾米亚的脖颈，发觉那里的肌肤柔软又光滑。艾米亚似乎想回头，却被库丘林死死按住脖子。他只能深陷在软绵绵的床垫中，床单紧贴着面颊和鼻子，叫他有些呼吸不畅，一股不安油然而生，伴随而来的性欲却开始蒸腾。  
“没想到你喜欢这种调调的。”  
库丘林突然变得冷淡了许多，总是活跃的声线下沉，带着强硬的命令口吻，要求着艾米亚：“如果想补偿我，就得听我的。你现在可是我的囚犯了。”  
艾米亚深吸一口气，一向能言善辩的嘴像是被封住了。库丘林的口气带着十足的冷漠，似乎对艾米亚的处境漠不关心。但艾米亚能感觉对方过于炙热的眼神从自己身上刮过，而自己只能任人宰割，这个认识让他的老二变得更硬了。  
艾米亚的行动力被剥夺了，视野中只有毫无生气的家具和窗户——窗帘还是他白天亲自打开的，外面的天空变成暗沉的蓝色，对面大楼的灯纷纷亮起来了。他无法判断库丘林到底想干什么，不过他的心里倒是跃跃欲试。  
他的脊背感受到一股沉重又温热的鼻息，接着便是湿漉漉的触感——库丘林的舌头正在舔舐艾米亚的脖颈，时不时轻轻地啃咬着，像是野兽玩闹那样沿着脊背的曲线，一直向下，直到来到尾椎也没有停下。那湿滑的舌头来到他的肛口，轻轻地探了进去。库丘林粗糙的手不客气地揉捏他的臀瓣，顺便引导艾米亚抬起下身，迎合着自己。  
艾米亚只感觉他的入口钻进了一条滑腻的蛇，柔软地在肛门探来探去。他的喘息声不由得跟着变大，双手难耐地紧抓床单，布料的褶皱像是一朵开的太过的花朵。而他的阴茎已经完全勃起，贴在腹部，随着库丘林玩弄他的动作，微微颤动着。艾米亚不得不伸向自己的性器，来抚慰那里。  
库丘林立刻抓住艾米亚的手腕，恶狠狠地来到他的耳边，低声说：“想都别想。”说完，也不给艾米亚回话的机会，库丘林抓住艾米亚的阴茎粗暴地撸动着，而艾米亚额头抵着床单，发出又甜又腻的鼻音。他似乎不擅长呻吟，表现也不像库丘林所预想的那样奔放，可库丘林格外喜欢这样的艾米亚。  
艾米亚沉浸在被人手淫的快感当中，甚至顶弄库丘林的手心，让快感来的更加强烈。而库丘林欣赏着这放不开的呻吟声，以及随着他的手淫而微微紧绷的脊背。他又忙里偷闲，把藏在床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套掏出来。他给自己的阴茎带上安全套，接着胡乱地咬开瓶盖，挤了满手滑溜溜的液体。润滑剂沿着他的手指，深入艾米亚被自己舔的又湿又软的穴口，为那里扩张着。  
库丘林之前虽然说得很粗野，但心里一点也不想让艾米亚受伤，即便对方并不是很在乎这样的温柔。  
而艾米亚长吟一声，将满满的精液射到库丘林的手里。库丘林便带着一手的精液，放在嘴边尝了尝，一股咸腥味在舌头上弥漫开来。他知道艾米亚在看他，就恶意地笑了笑，捧着艾米亚的脸亲了下去。艾米亚没有抗拒他，反而抬起手臂，勾住库丘林的脖子，忘情地回吻着。  
两个人面对面地滚在一起，紧紧拥抱着对方。艾米亚抬起长腿，缠住了库丘林精壮的腰。库丘林趁机扶着坚硬的阴茎抵到艾米亚的穴口，缓缓地挤了进去。艾米亚感觉到异物正在插入他身体的深处，而他的肛门又酸又胀，艰难地接受库丘林粗长的老二。  
“宝贝，你得放松点，我要被你夹断了……”  
库丘林啃咬着艾米亚修长的脖子，亲吻上面如橄榄一样的喉结。他的手顺着艾米亚臀部的弧线来到有力结实的大腿，突然发觉那里十分光滑，可能比女人的腿还要滑腻。  
“我的老天，你的腿是怎么回事？”  
艾米亚神情有些痛苦，艰难地容纳库丘林过大的阴茎。他头脑分外昏沉，只能断断续续地回答：“我是……舞者，得刮腿毛……”  
“给女人看的脱衣舞男，居然是一个基佬，真好笑啊！我想没人知道她们的梦中情人正被我操着屁股。”  
库丘林在艾米亚的长腿上流连忘返着，突然腰部发力，直直地捅到艾米亚的深处，睾丸拍打到艾米亚的臀部。艾米亚睁大了迷离的眼睛，脑袋向后奋力地仰着，发出大概是今晚最为响亮的叫喊。他产生一种错觉，仿佛库丘林的性器要把他整个人都要刺穿了，而五脏六腑正无助地挤在一处，难以言表的灼烧感侵蚀着他的躯体。可他并没有抱怨，只是咬着牙，恶狠狠地瞪着库丘林，然而他眼角的泪水让他的瞪视变得软弱无力。  
“抱歉，我的老二可等不了那么久。”库丘林诚意欠奉地道着歉，血色的眼睛里满是欲望，几乎能够从眼角溢出来。“其实我也没那么抱歉，这是你欠我的。”  
他不给艾米亚喘息的机会，徐徐地抽出阴茎，又沉重地顶了回去，反反复复，速度越来越快。艾米亚什么也做不了，只能紧闭着眼睛，嘴巴里发出可怜兮兮地闷哼。他的双臂像是抓住救命稻草那样，紧紧揽着库丘林的后背。他的手指如同钢耙，深深刺入库丘林因性爱而发红的肌肤，留下一道道血痕。  
库丘林咬着艾米亚的耳朵，下身则忽快忽慢地穿刺着那紧致的穴口。在碰触到某一点时，他感觉身下的人猛地颤抖起来，无法忍受地发出一连串高亢的呻吟声。  
“原来是这里吗？啊，艾米亚，你完了……”  
他嬉笑着，坏心眼地冲撞那一点，猛力地操着白天里衣冠楚楚的法律顾问，让他沉重的阴囊拍打艾米亚挺翘的屁股，发出令人面红耳赤的撞击声。  
艾米亚只能任他摆布，完全沉迷当中，似乎大脑都变成一团泥浆，纠缠不清地卷在一起。他的眼睛半睁着，正透过睫毛看头顶上的库丘林，但眼神里一片混沌，完全沉浸在欲望当中。他的阴茎又勃起了，紧贴在库丘林的腹部，顶端滴答着稀薄的前液。然而他一点也不在乎那里，只是尽力迎合着库丘林的撞击，让那根阳具能够插入更深处。  
库丘林将艾米亚软弱无力的双腿架到肩膀上，深深地向下压着。艾米亚毕竟是一个舞者，柔韧性比一般的男人好上一些，可依然觉得有些辛苦，然而撕裂感很快就淹没在一波接一波的快感当中。他绝望地伸长脖子，接受了库丘林的深吻，两条舌头交织在一起。  
最终，艾米亚先迎来高潮，所剩不多的精液从阴茎流淌出来。很快，库丘林也跟着射了出来，倒在艾米亚的身上。他们疲惫又放松，慢慢体会着性爱的余味，同时懒洋洋地亲吻着彼此。  
“你还满意这样的赔偿吗？”艾米亚温柔地啄了啄库丘林依然发红发烫的耳朵，用有些嘶哑的嗓音说着。他在高潮的时候似乎叫得太大声，现在的喉咙火辣辣的，但当时的他一点也没意识到，更顾不上任何体面了。  
库丘林将阴茎从艾米亚的身体里拔出来，熟练地将存满精液的安全套打了个结，随便地扔到垃圾桶旁边。性爱之后，他又变成原来那个人，厚脸皮地把艾米亚抱在怀里：“无与伦比，不过我的眼睛还是很疼，需要更多类似这样的治疗，护士。”  
艾米亚笑着拉扯了一下库丘林散乱的长发，便顺从地躺在这样汗津津的怀抱里，不多时就睡了过去。  
库丘林看着睡相安稳的艾米亚，突然有了一种冲动，十分想和这个人共度一生。不过他把这种错觉归咎于这场酣畅淋漓的性爱，就毫无负担地跟着睡了。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
库丘林是第一个醒过来的，然而现在已经是上午十点多了。好在今天是可爱的休息日，他们用不着从舒适的床上爬起来，滚去上班。  
艾米亚还蜷缩在他的身侧，用被子把自己严严实实地裹起来，包括下半张脸。库丘林微微换个姿势，引来艾米亚的皱眉，叫库丘林不敢再动了。  
但艾米亚还是醒了，眉头拧成一个疙瘩，而眼睛依然紧闭着。他说话了，声音闷在被子里，传到库丘林耳中已经变得浑浊不清：“几点了……”  
“呃，十点多了。”  
“该死的……”艾米亚顿了顿，勉为其难地开启眼睑，露出睡意昏沉的眼珠，“我的车还没取……”  
“那我载你去吧。”说着，库丘林轻吻了艾米亚的面颊，就从床上起来，留给艾米亚一个苍白又结实的后背，“之后我们可以去吃个早餐，我知道有家店咖啡不错。”  
艾米亚冷淡地哼了一声，却没有反对。他只是孩子气地转了个身，说：“让我再睡十分钟。”

 

END？


End file.
